


Affirmations

by JasmineTeaLatte



Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Life-Affirming Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte
Summary: Katara finally affirms her feelings for the prince and discovers a place for herself in the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, Zuko’s plans for the future hinge on news of the battle between Avatar Aang and Ozai.Set immediately after the final Agni Kai.Written for Zutara Week 2020 – Day 6: Affirm
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847290
Comments: 14
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept it coy in the description, but you saw the tags. Y'all know exactly what's about to happen. In the immortal words of Rufio AKA Dante Basco himself, Bangarang my fellow Zutarians. 
> 
> By the way there is some brief swearing, but I chose not to tag it because it only comes up three times. 
> 
> ALSO: If you're reading this prior to me posting the entry for Rebirth on Aug. 1, this entry skips over the Agni Kai, but fear not, I do cover it in the big finale coming up on Day 7 of Zutara Week 2020.

After ensuring Appa was settled in safely at a nearby stable and scarfing down a quick dinner hastily prepared by one of the royal chefs, Katara and Zuko finally made it back to his old room to rest until the next day. 

The royal physician visited as well and was astonished that Zuko was even still alive. He watched in surprise as Katara demonstrated her healing abilities and conceded that perhaps her treatment might be best, at least for now.

He did advise Zuko rest for the remainder of the day and avoid excessive firebending or anything physical for at least the next month or so.

Once the doors to his bedroom were finally closed, Katara pulled the security latches down into place to lock them.

“Sorry, but I’m not trusting anyone just yet,” she explained almost apologetically.

All they needed was a surprise assassination attempt or something when they were both past the point of exhaustion.

Zuko stripped off his lightning-damaged tunic and sprawled out shirtless on the bed. She quickly followed his example and fell back into the cushions. After a minute she rolled over on her side to face him.

“How do you feel?” she asked softly.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing had slowed down. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought he’d dozed off.

“Like I’m on top of the world,” he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

She smoothed a strand of hair away from his face and softly kissed his cheek.

“I’m going to get a bath,” she said after a few minutes. “You should join me, and I can work on healing your chest a bit more afterwards.”

His lashes fluttered open, and he turned his head towards her with a spark in his golden eyes.

“And here I thought you were just trying to seduce me,” he rasped.

She rolled her eyes but kissed him again.

“As tempting as it sounds,” she said cupping his face, “I don’t think you’re in any condition to stand, much less do anything that strenuous.”

He propped himself up on his elbows.

“Sweetheart, after everything we’ve survived today, I could ravish you well into the night.”

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Since when do you call me ‘sweetheart?’” she said raising an eyebrow, recalling how he first used the term of affection just a few hours earlier, after she finally admitted that she loved him.

He suddenly rolled her over onto her back, covering her body with his. Despite the heat radiating from him, she found herself shivering as he slowly rocked his hips against hers.

“Since now,” he said huskily, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer for another kiss.

“Zuko, I’m sweaty and I probably stink,” she protested.

He shook his head and kissed the base of her neck.

“I almost died today, Katara, and you saved me,” he mumbled, squeezing her bottom. “You saved me, and you smell like heaven and salvation.”

“You’re delirious,” she pointed out.

Maybe the lightning had also scrambled his brain, she thought, but she found herself kissing him back and wrapping a leg around his waist. Eventually she rolled out from under him and stood, eliciting a grunt of displeasure from the prince.

“Come on, Zuko. Bath first and healing session, then you can seduce me all you like,” she bargained.

He finally got to his feet with a soft groan.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, pulling her to him again. “Because if you want to, we can...”

He trailed off, finally looking and sounding serious as he gazed down at her. She knew what he was implying and as much as she was finally ready, her conscience directed her towards the massive tub in the adjoining room instead.

The physician strictly told him no bending, and if he’d known what they were about to do he’d undoubtedly advise against that too. So if they were going to flagrantly break the rules, she reasoned, the least she could do was work on healing him some more. 

“I do,” she said softly, squeezing his hand with hers. “But only if you’re strong enough afterwards.”

His golden eyes shone, and he raised her hand to kiss it gently.

~*~*~

She couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across her face as they stripped down and climbed into the heated water together.

Katara had seen him shirtless many times as he trained, and she’d certainly felt a very distinct part of his anatomy on more than one occasion now, but suddenly seeing all of _him_ made her want to hide her face.

She thought back to that night when they first danced and ended up on the beach, and her face grew even hotter at a few certain memories. Despite her lack of experience, she had improvised and still finished him off even though they were still technically clothed.

Then there was the time she brought him to nirvana as she’d stroked him under his pants, that last night in the beach house. She’d been too shy to fully commit then, but if his blissful reaction afterwards had been any indication, he hadn’t minded a bit.

But now, as the reality of the situation sank in, she felt seriously outclassed. He’d done this before at least once or twice; it would be her first. She tried not to think of him with Mai, and she just hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed by the end.

It comforted her a bit to see his cheeks were also scarlet, though his eyes were also full of unmistakable lust. She also prayed she didn’t look too embarrassed.

He kept his word, though, and didn’t try anything as they bathed, except to reach over and stroke her face from time to time, looking at her like he still couldn’t believe she was real.

Once they finished she climbed out and dried off, wrapping a large fluffy towel around her body. Zuko raised an eyebrow as she looked at everything except for him as the tub filled with fresh water.

“Didn’t we just see all of each other?” he smirked, amused by her quickly flushing cheeks.

She huffed and directed him to lean back against the edge of the tub. Katara slid her hands just beneath the surface to rest on his scarred chest, and the water around him glowed blue.

“Yes, but I can’t afford to have any big distractions come up — oh, stop it!” she admonished as he burst into laughter, and her cheeks burned all over again. “That’s not what I meant.”

"Wonder what inspired that comment?" he asked a bit too innocently.

Katara huffed again.

"Shut up."

He shrugged and closed his eyes as he relaxed into a comfortable position. To her mild annoyance, though, he wore the biggest, smuggest grin the entire time she healed him.

“I brought you back from the dead, your highness, and if you don’t wipe that dumb look off your face I'll send you right back,” she said, but it was obvious she was teasing.

He just opened his eyes and winked up at her.

~*~*~

When she was satisfied with her work, she drained the water and guided him back to the bed wrapped in an equally large and fluffy towel.

He leaned against the pillows as she found and applied a light-scented lotion to her skin. She glanced towards the window and saw the sky was still crimson from the comet.

“How do you feel?” she asked again, both hopeful and terrified.

He sat up and gingerly pressed down on his scarred chest.

“It doesn’t hurt that much,” he said a bit too enthusiastically to be convincing.

She sighed.

“You're lying,” she said kissing his cheek. “Please be honest, Zuko. I just need to know how badly you’re injured.”

He looked sheepish for a moment, then his face sobered.

“I’m definitely sore,” he admitted, stretching his arms backwards and stifling a groan. “It feels a hundred times better than earlier, but the pain is there. If it wasn’t for Sozin’s Comet still giving me strength, I’d be a lot weaker and a lot sorer.”

Katara looked down, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

“It’ll probably be a month or more before you’re completely healed,” she sighed. “Zuko, it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t run out there, if I’d just stayed put, she wouldn’t have targeted me and you wouldn’t—”

He cut her off with a kiss.

“Hey,” he said softly, weaving his hands through her hair and leaning his forehead against hers. “It’s not your fault. I’m just thankful you weren’t hurt.”

She shook her head.

“You almost died today, Zuko. You took lightning directly to the heart and you almost lost your life… for me.”

She didn't mention that he'd also risked the birthright he'd so desperately sought for the last several years as well, all for her sake.

“And I’d do it again if I had to,” he declared, with that stubborn look in his eyes she knew all too well.

Despite her best efforts, the tears started falling anyways. _Stupid_ , she thought to herself. _You’re not the one who nearly died, although you should have been._

Then he just had to look at her like that, as if the sight of her crying was the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever seen. It’s not like his own had actually broken earlier and nearly stopped beating before she could reach him.

He wiped her face and held her for a several minutes, murmuring words of encouragement. When her tears finally dried and her shoulders stopped shaking, he kissed her again.

“Katara, look at me,” he said. “I love you. I love you so much that I would do it all again without a second thought. Did you get hurt?”

She shook her head.

“Then it was worth it,” he assured her, kissing all around her neck. 

He slowly worked his way down, leaning her back against the mattress, and her breath hitched when he reached her stomach. He paused, planting a light kiss right below her navel and glanced up, waiting for her permission.

She was breathing heavily now, heart pounding against her ribs, but she found herself slowly nodding. He let out a deep breath to steady himself and tucked a pillow under her lower back. 

Feeling nervous, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows, missing the almost wicked gleam in his eyes as he pulled her knees over his shoulders.

Then her eyes flew open and she gasped, arching her back and grasping the sheets when his lips touched her.

~*~*~

If she continued tugging at his hair and moaning his name like she was, Zuko was going to come undone far too quickly. He paused to plant light kisses on the inside of her thighs and palmed himself a few times before returning his attention to her most sensitive areas.

As his mouth and eventually his hands reduced her to a sobbing, quivering wreck, she found it harder to hold back from crying out his name and letting the whole palace know exactly what they were doing.

(They had probably already guessed. She didn’t really care at the moment.)

She arched her back again and realized her hips were grinding towards him with need. He chuckled, his lips brushing directly up against a very sensitive part of her, and _oh._

_Oh. That was new.  
_

When his lips first touched her, he was soft and gentle as reassurance that he wouldn't hurt her. But as his arms curled under her thighs, nudging them apart even more so he could get closer, she found herself whispering for more.

He paused again, resting his head against her inner thigh and planting a kiss there. Her eyes finally met his, and he smiled at the look of pure euphoria on her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She couldn't find the words, though, and instead she just giggled, clasping her hands over her mouth. He gave her an amused look and kissed his way back down until her giggles turned into gasps once again. Then they turned into moans as he picked up the pace, and soon she was whimpering his name and arching her back once more in a desperate need to get closer.

It was like she was being swept away towards the edge of a waterfall, and he kept pulling her ever closer to the precipice and pushing her back just before she could go over. Tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes again, but this time they were borne of pleasure and frustration.

 _Zuko_ , she thought, or maybe she whined it out loud. She couldn’t tell anymore. Did it even matter anymore?

A lifetime later, she cried out and gripped his hair even tighter as her body shuddered almost violently, and she was left panting and trembling all over.

He took a deep breath himself and started kissing his way back up until his mouth finally reunited with hers. She writhed underneath him when she realized what she was tasting on his lips.

“Please,” she moaned desperately.

 _I need more,_ she thought. _  
_

He responded by consuming her lips again in a long, deep kiss. When he pulled his head back, he looked into her eyes for a long minute to drink in the sight of her.

Zuko smiled down at the breathless woman in his arms who he’d risked his life and his birthright for, and he knew in his heart he’d made the right decision.

“Ready?” he asked gently, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded.

"Ready," she whispered, although she secretly wondered if she truly was.

~*~*~

She knew the first time or two would hurt somewhat, so she had braced herself for the foreign, almost dull discomfort.

But as he slowly pushed inside, kissing her throughout and fervently whispering reassurance, well, she hadn’t been expecting that. Now it was his turn to be the attentive one, looking down at her in concern as her body trembled slightly. 

“How do you feel?” he asked gently once she’d taken him completely.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and tenderly stroked her face. She wiggled a little underneath him to get comfortable.

“Honestly? It feels weird,” she blurted out, then giggled at the mildly offended look on his face. “Not saying _you_ feel weird, just... this.” 

She experimentally rolled her hips under his and winced after realizing her body still wasn’t quite ready, though it was finally adjusting. When she moved, he ducked his head and let out a few hot breaths against her bare chest, trying to steady himself. 

He looked back up and smiled reassuringly when he saw her worried expression. 

“It's okay,” he said, running his fingers through her gloriously messy hair. “You just feel heavenly, and I’m trying to hold still.” 

She nodded and, unsure of what to do in the meantime as her body adapted to his, pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

~*~*~

Several minutes later, she rolled her hips under his again and found it didn't hurt nearly as much anymore. 

"Ready?" he asked once more, suddenly nervous for some reason.

His breath caught for just a second when she finally nodded her head in affirmation, looking even more terrified than he felt.

She wasn’t prepared either for the look in his eyes when he finally, slowly, desperately started to move inside her.   
  
~*~*~

He was going much slower than he would have preferred, but the risk of hurting her made the sweet torture just a bit easier to endure. Not to mention the fact he’d almost died by electrocution a few hours ago, he supposed.

However, that was nothing to him compared to her comfort. She was somewhat on edge at first, but he gently kissed her cheek.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Let go. I'll take care of you, Katara."

She let out a slow breath and relaxed her body, letting his careful thrusts guide her. Blue eyes met golden ones and didn't look away once her hips eventually started moving in harmony with his.

On and on he rocked her, and she soon pulled him down until his chest was pressed up against hers, wrapping her arms even tighter around his back. She rested her chin in the crook between his neck and shoulders and moaned slightly.

Then she intertwined her legs around his, pushing him in deeper and squeezing him tighter in the process. Zuko had never been one for cursing much, especially around women, but he let out a quiet “ _fuck_ ,” which earned him a look of surprise from Katara. 

"Sorry," he whispered, cheeks blushing.

Her shocked look quickly turned into a smirk of pride.

"I must be really good then, even for a beginner," she teased, and he chuckled.

"You're divine," he whispered breathlessly.

He paused to kiss her deeply and groaned in pleasure as she pushed her hips up against his over and over. 

Forget the lightning he’d taken to the heart for her earlier. This would be the death of him, and he was about to enjoy every blissful minute of it.

~*~*~

He buried his head against her neck, breathing heavily as she cautiously wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper.

Zuko was growing hotter both around and within her, and for a fleeting moment, she worried both she and the bed would catch fire. But then she realized she didn’t care.

She was burning in the heart of the inferno, and he would never let its flames harm her ever again.

Despite his bravado, she knew his body was still too weak to keep it up for much longer. If she was being honest with herself, she should never have allowed them to start this to begin with.

But with each careful, steady thrust, she found it impossible to worry about at the moment. Besides, she could just bring him back if he went too far – at least, that was the excuse she told herself.

Then his breath caught in his throat as he suddenly, almost cruelly stopped, gasping her name.

“I need you on top,” he managed to choke out. “I’m trying, sweetheart, but my strength is almost gone. I’m not going to last much longer at this rate.”

She pulled him down for another deep kiss for reassurance and soon found herself straddling him just like she had on the beach all those nights ago. It was more comfortable up here, and she soon settled into a steady rhythm.

But this time, as she slowly rocked against him and felt him thrust upwards in a desperate need to go deeper, she felt like she was coming undone as well.

Her hips rolled over his in an eternal dance like waves washing back and forth against the shore. Back and forth. Pull and push. Yin and Yang.

Water and fire. Her and him. Like they were always destined to be.

 _I am yours, and you are mine_.

His hands cupped her breasts as her hips pushed against his over and over, and once again she was seeing stars.

He sat up for a minute and wrapped his arms around her back as she rocked, whispering her name reverently as he had down by the shore. She buried her fingers in his hair, grasping gently at the locks on the back of his head that she knew were sensitive. 

She lightly tugged at them and he growled, his lips against her throat. Then he pulled her face down to kiss her feverishly.

On and on they drifted closer to the edge, until all too soon he gave her a warning. He pulled out of her just in time and shuddered, hoarsely calling out her name as he fell against the pillows, and she immediately followed.

~*~*~

As she tried to catch her breath, sprawled out across his chest wrapped up in his trembling arms, she kissed him and once again spoke the words she’d finally been brave enough to say earlier after bringing him back to life.

"I love you, Zuko."

She'd realized while watching him burning from the inside out that she was about to lose him forever. Since they'd been given a second chance, she silently vowed to speak those words as often as possible to him every day for the rest of her life.

He just squeezed her tighter and smiled sleepily at her.

“Love you too, Katara.”

~*~*~

She awoke at some point hours later, drowsily aware of the pale blue moonlight illuminating the dark room. Zuko was sound asleep, his body wrapped around hers, looking more peaceful and content than she’d ever seen him.

Katara gently rolled him over onto his back and called forth water from a nearby pitcher. It was a full moon tonight, she noticed gratefully, and with her bolstered strength she set about working on Zuko’s chest again.

He didn’t stir the entire time she healed him, and once she had done all she could for the night, Katara planted a light kiss on his forehead before drifting back off to sleep.

~*~*~

She awoke again the next morning while it was still dark outside, the sun still hidden just over the horizon. This time she was aware of a dull ache between her legs and lazy kisses bestowed upon on her neck by her lover.

“You’re up early,” she mumbled sleepily.

“I rise with the sun, remember?” he said with an all-too-familiar gleam in his eyes as he kissed down towards her stomach.

“And clearly, that’s not the only thing that’s risen,” she teased, brushing hair back from his face with her hands.

Then she frowned.

“Zuko, I’ve been making a lot of progress healing you, but you still need to take it slow. The comet’s not giving you strength anymore, and if you push yourself too much I won’t be able to do enough.”

He tried to protest, insisted that he would happily take on anything for her, but then she had an idea. She rolled him over on his back instead and kissed him, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

“Just lie back and relax,” she whispered, kissing her way down his chest.

His eyes widened when he realized what she was implying, and he blushed and stammered, assuring her that she didn’t have to if she wasn’t ready. She noted with a swell of pride, however, that it took less than a minute after her mouth closed around him before he was hoarsely calling her name and grasping the sheets.

Even though she'd never done this before, she'd fantasized about it several times, so she relied on her imagination to guide her. She soon discovered the underside was more sensitive, and his breath caught in his throat when she carefully stroked him.

She'd also learned the head was what got her the most reaction the night she stroked him at the beach house, so she concentrated her warm lips and tongue on teasing him there, although she made sure the rest of him was equally attended to.

She focused her attention on the tip while tightly, carefully, stroking up and down the rest of his length, twisting her hand around him as she did so. His hips bucked, but she used her free hand to press on his lower abdomen to settle him down. 

His breathing got heavier and he writhed beneath her, moaning, but that only encouraged her to take more of him in.

Then he actually set fire to the bed a few minutes later, completely by accident. Before he could snuff it out, she forgot herself and panicked. She bended water from the pitcher to stifle the flames, splashing them both in the process.

They were quickly brought back to the reality for just a moment, dripping wet. Then they both laughed, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry," she whispered, and he just shook his head, grinning.

She bended away the water that soaked them, and after that brief interruption he was much more careful as her warm mouth took him again.

Despite her composed demeanor, she was worried that she would mess this up somehow. She’d done well enough with just her hands that last night at the beach house, and he’d seemed to enjoy it.

This time, though, as both her mouth and hands stroked him, she smirked when she saw his toes curl and how he looked like he could faint from pure ecstasy.

Finally, he called her name hoarsely in a warning. She removed her mouth, but wrapped her her hand tightly around the tip, teasing him until he released.

~*~*~

After he finished gasping and shuddering, he pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

“Was that okay?” she asked as she bended over water to clean him off, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

He shook his head in amusement, chuckling.

“Do you really have to ask?” he said, grinning and kissing her again. “You were perfect, Katara.”

“Good,” she smiled. “That was my first time and I wasn’t sure.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

He held her to him as he slowly caught his breath, closing his eyes as she kissed all around his chin and neck.

Then he carefully rolled her over onto her back and nudged her legs apart. She raised an eyebrow.

“I just told you to take it easy.”

“I am, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily. “I promise I won’t overdo it. I just want to make sure you feel as good as you just made me feel.” 

He tucked a pillow under her lower back again and scooted down on the bed, settling comfortably between her legs. Her breath hitched as he slowly kissed his way up her inner thighs. Then she gasped as his mouth finally found her warmth.

Last night his lips were slower and gentler, taking his time, but this morning he ravished her mercilessly.

She whimpered and her fingers tangled in his hair once more, pulling slightly. He growled against her and she gasped, shivering at the sudden vibration.

Then he gripped her thighs tighter and pulled her even closer, concentrating his mouth on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves at her center.

She couldn’t stop herself from crying out, writhing and arching her back, shamelessly grinding her hips toward him.

Just when she was about to go over the edge, he stopped and moved his lips up to her breasts. She didn’t have time to protest, as his hand snaked between her legs and his fingers pumped in and out, making up for the sudden loss.

Her hips followed the movements of his hand, whimpering as he palmed against her and added another finger. On and on he rocked her, nipping at her neck as she gasped over and over, until at last he curled his fingers upwards inside of her and she shuddered, crying out his name.

~*~*~

When she caught her breath again, she planted a lazy trail of kisses across his chest and neck before her lips finally met his.

She bended water over to clean them both off and discarded it before settling back down beside him.

He gave her body a gentle squeeze and brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

“You should get some more rest,” he whispered. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

She nodded and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Katara dozed off soon after, and the last thing she remembered was him stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! What did you think? I've never written explicit smut before, so feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I know, I know. Realistically, there's no way he should have been able to perform at all after nearly dying and taking lightning to the heart, but I tried to get around that by including more healing scenes (the upcoming Agni Kai chapter includes more healing as well), plus Sozin's Comet increases firebenders’ power and strength one hundredfold. 
> 
> Also, I just loved the idea that on the 100-year anniversary of Sozin’s Comet, when his great-grandfather committed an act of genocide on the world, Zuko used the comet's power to create an act of love instead. 
> 
> Besides, this is the same guy known for surviving the impossible. You can't tell me that he wouldn't somehow find the strength once the love of his life finally said yes. 
> 
> I'm already bending canon, may as well bend the rules of realism while I'm at it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katara woke again, sunlight was shining through the windows and the bed was empty. She sat up and glanced around in confusion before her eyes settled on the note resting on the nightstand.

True to his nature, Zuko had risen with the sun. In his letter he wrote that he’d already checked on Appa and ensured he was eating his weight in hay. He’d also checked in on Azula and made sure she was being cared for as well, under heavy supervision.

He wrote that in a few hours, he would call together a meeting with the royal advisors to decide their next course of action while they waited for news of Avatar Aang and Ozai.

 _I’m sorry for not waking you, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful,_ he’d written _. Once you’re up, come join me for breakfast. There’s something I’d like you to see. Love, Zuko._

She knew she was being incredibly juvenile and stupid, but she let out a tiny squeal and hugged the note to her chest after reading the last two words. She quickly regained her composure, thankful no one else had witnessed her outburst. Then she saw there was another line.

_P.S. Unfortunately no one could find any blue clothing anywhere in the palace this morning, but I hope this will suffice for now._

Her Water Tribe clothes were still dirty, she realized, and she initially planned to wear her red Fire Nation outfit. Then she saw Zuko had left her a reddish violet-colored top and matching skirt not unlike her own.

This outfit was decidedly nicer than hers, with gold accents and matching intricate embroidery, though it still paled in comparison to her dress from the Ba Sing Se ball. That seemed like a lifetime ago, when she’d been a completely different person.

She styled her hair with trembling fingers and took a final look in the mirror.

“Water is the element of change,” she whispered softly as she tied on her mother’s necklace.

If both she and Zuko could change so much since they first met, surely the world could, too. But she made sure her waterskin was completely full before she left the room, just in case.

Katara opened the door and discovered a matronly-looking lady-in-waiting standing patiently outside, who bowed immediately.

“Good morning, my Lady,” she said in light, airy voice that reminded Katara of windchimes. “My name is Rei and I am here to escort you. I trust you slept well?”

Katara suddenly became aware of how unladylike she actually was and blushed. She’d picked up some manners during her travels but compared to the regality here, she felt as uncouth as a member of the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

“Oh! Yes I did, thank you,” she replied, remembering Toph’s lessons on etiquette from Ba Sing Se in time to return the bow. “And please, just Katara is fine.”

Rei didn’t seem to notice and was already starting to usher her down the hallway.

“Prince Zuko is expecting you. Come this way, please.”

~*~*~

As Rei led her through the palace, Katara found herself gaping at the sheer size of it. No wonder Zuko had been so snooty when they’d first met, she thought to herself. It was magnificent, not to mention _huge_. She was thankful for Rei’s guidance, because otherwise she would have wandered around all day long, completely lost.

The curtains and windows in the outer corridors were open, letting in so much light it almost made her eyes hurt. Apparently that had been one of Zuko’s first unofficial acts as Fire Lord that morning, Rei was saying, and it was a good thing too since otherwise the palace would have looked rather gloomy.

Rei explained that the sunlight was brighter in the palace than the rest of the Fire Nation, due to the high elevation in the dormant volcano. That also explained why Katara unexpectedly had a bit more trouble breathing than usual, she thought, although her guide assured that her lungs would soon get used to the higher altitude.

While they walked Katara noticed royal staff and servants hurrying about, although all of them stopped and bowed solemnly as she passed. Rei was moving too quickly for her to return their bows, so she just nodded as politely as possible, hoping they wouldn’t be offended.

After what seemed like an eternity later, they finally reached the door leading to the outside. The sun was even brighter out here than before, and she instinctively held her arm up to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

A second later her guide, with a knowing smile, gave her a paper umbrella from a nearby stand to block out the suns’ harsher rays. She gestured to a small pond in the middle of the garden, where Katara now saw Zuko sat with his back against a tree, drinking tea.

Katara noticed then that his hair had been pulled back into a topknot, and the robes he wore were more formal than anything she'd ever seen him in. She wasn't wearing rags by any means, but she was still acutely aware of their difference in class.

Swallowing, she looked around and realized where they were. She had never seen it before, but she recognized it immediately after hearing Zuko’s stories.

“Was this Lady Ursa’s private garden?” she asked, and Rei suddenly smiled widely.

“It is,” she replied. “It was my honor to serve under her ladyship all those years ago, and it brings great joy to my heart to serve her son now.”

She bowed and started to leave Katara, but then she stopped as if she’d thought of something else she wanted to say.

“Thank you, my Lady, for saving his life,” she said in that jingling voice of hers. Then she was gone.

~*~*~

Zuko tossed bits of bread into the pond, where the turtleducks were swimming and quacking happily at his return. He looked up and saw Katara walking delicately towards him, carrying an umbrella to protect her eyes.

He stood with a little difficulty, grinning, and bowed deeply to her, recalling his lessons of proper etiquette. She paused when she reached him and nodded her head. Before he could say anything, though, she dropped the umbrella and pulled him in for a tight embrace, suddenly choking back tears of relief and happiness.

She immediately felt foolish and wondered if she’d overstepped her boundaries, but he wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, holding her in silence for a long time, resting his cheek against her hair.

“Good morning,” he eventually said in that low voice beside her ear that always made her melt inside.

“Morning,” she replied shyly, soaking in the heat of his embrace. He pulled away slightly and took her hands in his with a brilliant smile.

 _He truly looks like royalty_ , she thought to herself. _He doesn’t even look like the Zuko I know_. But those golden eyes that shone in the sunlight most definitely belonged to the man she loved.

He seemed to be lost in a daydream, and Katara found herself speaking up after a few moments.

“So this is your mother’s garden,” she said softly, looking around again. “It’s beautiful.”

He still hadn’t spoken, nor had he let go of her hands or taken his eyes off of her. She looked back at him and quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Zuko? You still with me?”

His body twitched slightly, bringing him back to the present. He nodded and remembered his manners, offering her a seat next to him beside the pond.

~*~*~

Katara talked constantly as they ate breakfast, and he just listened with a dreamlike smile on his face.

He’d noticed back when he first joined their side that she tended to babble on whenever she was nervous, and he found it incredibly endearing.

He wasn’t sure if her nerves were from being in the palace itself, the adrenaline finally wearing off after yesterday, or the knowledge that after their actions last night, everything had changed forever between them.

Zuko reached out and took her hand, and at last she stopped talking. He didn’t say anything, but she brought his hand to her lips for a quick, delicate kiss. She smiled and blushed, and they enjoyed a comfortable silence for the remainder of breakfast.

 _She was worth going through hell for_ , he thought to himself as he realized he was gazing at her yet again.

After she'd dozed off again for the last time that morning, he watched her sleeping peacefully in the growing rosy light. As stunning as she'd been the night of the dance party or standing in the light of the sun shower, he found she was even more beautiful curled up asleep in his bed.

Once the sun's golden rays finally breached the horizon, he'd reluctantly extracted himself from her arms so he could finally step up as the future Fire Lord to address the day's looming responsibilities.

Servants brought him the same set of armor he'd worn after he first returned from his banishment, but he declined. His chest was still sore and if it wasn't so bulky he might have worn it. Instead, he'd settled for his robes, which were still heavy but much more comfortable.

He'd been pleased to hear that Rei was still employed by the palace, since he never did get around to finding her after he returned from his banishment. Zuko thought one of the few kind faces from his childhood should be the first one to greet Katara after she awoke, since he wouldn't be able to.

Then his heart skipped a beat or two, completely unrelated to yesterday’s lightning, when she’d walked out into his mother’s garden that morning, looking like his dreams come to life. 

He may have first spoken the words before a lifetime ago as he held her close on a moonlit beach, but he was reminded of them again as she stood almost shyly before him.

As Zuko followed his advisors and escorts into the throne room a short time later, he pulled a messenger aside for two important errands. The latter was to be completed in absolute secrecy, but only if and when they received word that his father had been defeated and there was hope for the future.

~*~*~

She spent the day after the comet encountering various people during her exploration of the palace with Rei as her guide once more. While all had been friendly enough to her, she secretly wondered if a few of them were saving face lest she tattle to their new leader.

At one point, Rei led her down a hallway filled ceiling to floor with massive portraits of all the previous Fire Lords. Katara found herself drawn to a certain painting in the gallery and stood observing it for many minutes.

Rei had been rushing her through, sensing its contents would be a sensitive subject, but she paused when she noticed her ward had stopped in front of the most ornate one. She stood beside Katara and hid her hands in her robes.

"Fire Lord Ozai," she said unnecessarily. "I'm sure you know all too well of his history, my Lady."

Katara nodded, not taking her eyes off of the painting.

"May I ask you a question, Rei? It might be seen as impertinent, but there's something I'd like to know."

"Of course, Lady Katara."

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Zu- sorry, Prince Zuko told me what happened that day... the day he was banished. I know the basic rules of an Agni Kai, but did no one seriously try to stop his father? How could they all sit there and watch it happen?"

Rei sighed and look down. 

”I was not there my Lady, but I’ve been told that no one said a word when it happened. I don’t believe anyone realized exactly what the Fire Lord planned to do until it was too late.” 

Katara frowned deeply and crossed her arms, practically glaring at the portrait. There were many things she wanted to say but opted not to, at least in polite company.

”I believe you met his uncle, the Dragon of the West, during your travels?” Rei continued, and Katara nodded. “I was not present at the Agni Kai, but he was, right there in the front row. Believe me, my Lady, if anyone could have been able to stop it from happening, he would have.”

Katara looked down and bit her lip. 

”What happened immediately after, before he was sent away?” she asked. “Did anyone care? Did he receive any type of treatment?” 

Rei looked at her sadly. 

”Only two people visited him while he was in the infirmary, General Iroh and myself,” she said softly. “I've heard that many people in the audience were horrified, but after hearing that he would be banished, they chose not to reach out.”

"Cowards," Katara muttered before she could stop herself. 

Rei pretended not to hear it, though, and refrained from nodding her head in agreement.

"General Iroh told me that his sister, Princess Azula, and Zhao were in the audience as well," her guide continued. "He told me afterwards while we sat by the prince's bed that they and few certain other witnesses actually seemed pleased by what happened."

Rei shook her head in disgust, and Katara felt her heartbeat quickening. With everything that had already happened between her and Azula, she didn't think her opinion of the princess couldn't sink any lower. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. That also explained why Zuko had chosen Rei to be her guide, Katara realized.

”Thank you for being kind to him,” she whispered, and her guide nodded in understanding.

Rei reached out to lead her away from the portraits. 

“If nothing else, I owed it to Lady Ursa,” she said sadly as they walked. “It truly is a shame you weren’t able to meet her.”

Katara nodded. 

“I’ve heard many of Z- Prince Zuko’s stories and she sounds like she was an amazing woman.”

Rei’s face lit up in a smile. 

”She was one of the best women I’ve ever known,” she said wistfully. “She was kind but fiercely protective of those she loved.” 

She paused, looking up and down at Katara, and nodded. 

”If I may be so bold, Lady Katara, from what I’ve heard and in the short time I've spent with you, I dare say you remind me a lot of her.”

Katara didn’t know how to respond, so she just ducked her head. 

”I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but there is a play chronicling your adventures with the Avatar,” Rei said lightly, deciding it was time to change the subject. “Have you heard of it, by the Ember Island Players?” 

Katara couldn’t stop herself from groaning.

”I saw it,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Unfortunately.”

She wasn’t acting very ladylike, but Rei only chuckled. 

"So did I, unfortunately," she said, winking. "Is it true you dressed up as the Painted Lady to help out that one village?"

Katara smiled and nodded.

"I did, but they got the scene from the crystal catacombs all wrong," she said. "If anything, he and I were angry at each other up until the very end when we were down there."

"Oh my. Is that so?"

"It's true. I thought he was just an angry jerk and I was being used as bait to capture Aang," Katara recalled. "But then Zuko mentioned his mom, and I realized there was more to him than I initially thought."

Rei smiled brightly, deciding not to point out that she'd forgotten to use his title. She could see now why the prince was drawn to her and why he'd taken lightning to save her life.

 _If he proposes and she accepts, she'll make a fine Fire Lady_ , Rei thought to herself. _His mother would approve._

“Come,” she said, leading Katara to yet another massive section of the palace. “You can tell me what all the play got right and got wrong, and I’ll tell you more about Lady Ursa.” 

Later that evening, when Rei reported to Prince Zuko before he reunited with Katara, the lady-in-waiting made sure to tell him all about their conversations. 

~*~*~

Katara was surprised later that same day by a visit from the royal seamstress Nijiko to get her measurements. She explained how the prince instructed her to fashion together clothing appropriate for the Fire Nation's climate in Water Tribe colors.

Nijiko was apologetic, saying that the closest fabric colors they had to blue in the Fire Nation capital were that same red-violet hue and a few shades of purple. However, the seamstress assured her they’d have blues from the nearest colony within a week.

Katara had been touched by the gesture nonetheless, and after he returned to their bedroom later that night she accidentally hugged him a bit too hard, causing him to yelp. She hurriedly apologized but he just brushed it off, smiling at her joyfulness.

"With everything else you have to worry about, you didn't have to do that," she said while healing him a short time later.

He shrugged and settled against the edge of the tub, sighing as the water around him glowed.

"Of course I did," he insisted. "I think you look beautiful no matter what colors you're wearing, but I do love seeing you in blue."

He especially liked it when she wore Fire Nation red, but he decided not to bring that up. She leaned over and kissed him gently. They enjoyed a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"I heard Rei took you on an extensive tour of the palace today," he said. "She also told me that she really likes you."

Katara smiled, looking away.

"She also told me about your conversation in front of my father's portrait," he added, looking up at her. "Apparently you called everyone who was there the day I was scarred a coward."

She frowned and adjusted her hands.

"I just think it's shameful that out of the entire palace, only two people actually gave a damn about their prince on the worst day of his life," she said, unable to keep the edge out of her voice. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said, either. If I could tell them all to their faces, I would."

Zuko sighed and reached up to stroke her face. She almost never swore, so he knew she was holding back her anger.

"Remember that morning after the party when I told you all of the ways I love you?" he asked. "That's just one of many. You're so passionate and care so deeply about others, even if it's in the past. I agree, it would have been kind for others to show they cared, but at the time I barely tolerated my uncle and Rei being there, much less anyone else's pity." 

She breathed through her nose and shook her head.

"Look at me, Katara," he said softly. "My father ruled with an iron fist, and even the smallest perceived slight against him was punishable. I don't hold a grudge against them, at least not anymore. Most of them were scared of facing the repercussions and ending up with an even worse fate."

Something else occurred to her just then. 

”Did Mai at least try to visit you?” she asked quietly. 

He frowned slightly at the mention of his ex. 

”You may not think much of her, but yes, she did stop by the evening it happened,” he recalled. “Her parents forbade her from visiting, so she was forced to sneak in for just a few minutes.”

Katara sighed. At least she’d made an effort, she mused. It wasn’t enough to endear Mai to her, but her opinion did soften somewhat.

"I just wish I could have been there, even if we'd been strangers at the time,” Katara said quietly. “Even if I'd just been a common Fire Nation citizen and you were my prince, even if I didn't have healing abilities.” 

He smiled tiredly.

"I know," he said, "and that's why you're the best person I've ever met."

She leaned over and their lips met for an all-too-brief kiss as she continued her work.

~*~*~

Even though she’d been given her own private room, she’d opted to stay with him at nights so she could heal him submerged in water by moonlight. It may not have been entirely appropriate, but his progress was evident and his body was starting to recover its full strength, so no one tried to stop her.

Katara joined Zuko for breakfast every morning in the garden before he was whisked away for the day to address his responsibilities.

In her time traveling through the Fire Nation undercover with the Avatar and her friends, Katara realized she’d come to genuinely care about its citizens - the nicer ones, at least, and one in particular who she cared about more than anyone else.

She soon struck up a friendly acquaintance with a few of the servants and invited them to have tea with her and Rei. They asked her about her travels and how much the play actually got right, and they all giggled whenever Katara laughed and rolled her eyes debunking the sappier parts.

They also told her all about the final days before the comet, how something seemed to snap in Azula. When she heard that several of them sustained burn marks from the princess, Katara quickly offered to heal them.

On days Zuko was completely preoccupied with meetings from dawn until dusk, she visited some of the nearby hospitals, and word quickly spread of her healing abilities that brought their new leader back from the brink of death. They bowed their heads at her, impressed, and watched in amazement as even their worst wounds were seemingly washed away.

The younger children oohed and ahhed in admiration whenever she conjured up spheres of water, and most of the people she encountered now smiled when they saw her instead of frowning.

They'd asked what title they should use when referring to her, and she'd shrugged. 

"I'm just Katara, a master waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe and daughter of Chief Hakoda," she replied. "All I want to do is help in any way I can."

~*~*~

She also practiced her waterbending forms on the training court with the rest of the firebenders in the palace, which raised a few eyebrows at first, but they quickly grew used to her presence.

Zuko made a point of stopping by whenever she bended, watching her proudly surrounded by her element as she stood out amidst the flames.

One day, a soldier asked if he could spar against her, just for practice and not to harm her, and the future Fire Lord shrugged. 

“If she’s up for it and you think you can take her, be my guest.”

A short time later, the soldier found his lower half completely frozen solid to the ground. He huffed in disappointment as his friends laughed, until one of his comrades also attempted to take her on and met a similar fate. 

After that, it became a friendly competition of sorts between Katara and the soldiers to see if any of them could beat her in a fair bending fight. All of them fell short, but she was so nice afterwards and immediately unfroze them that most actually grew somewhat fond of her in their own way. 

When asked, she proudly explained to them how she’d given the Northern Water Tribe’s waterbending master a run for his money and how she’d quickly established herself as one of his top pupils.

Some of them even nodded in approval when she added how she’d challenged her sister tribe’s outdated ideals and proclaimed herself a warrior as well as a healer.

She thought that even if the Fire Nation’s citizens didn’t trust her completely, she’d at least earned their begrudging respect on some level.

But in her heart, she knew she still wasn’t one of them.

~*~*~

Early one morning about a week after the comet, she awoke to Zuko kissing her neck.

He’d gotten a lot stronger over the last several days, and she drowsily asked him if he was sure he could do this. He just smirked and drank from her lips like he was dying of thirst.

His hand slid down and palmed against her warmth, drawing a moan of surprise from her. He picked up a gentle rhythm, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, panting.

Her body welcomed his long-awaited return as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, moaning her name like a prayer to a goddess. As her legs snaked higher around his waist and her nails dug crescent-shaped marks into his back, she whimpered his name in supplication between gasps.

Then her nails dragged down his back as he pushed himself even deeper and got a bit rougher, but oh, it just felt so good. She clung to him desperately, savoring the way each quickening thrust seemed to hit that sweet spot _just_ right.

Every time she felt herself getting closer and closer, he slowed down just enough to pull her back, drawing a whimper from her throat. Then, cruelest of all was when he withdrew entirely for moments at a time, leaving her gasping at the absence.

"Please," she found herself begging, feeling tears of need prick the corners of her eyes.

But he wouldn’t give her what she craved, instead moving just enough to pull her closer to the edge again and slowing down to push her back at the last moment, over and over and over.

She was on the verge of taking the lead so she could finally have sweet, sweet release. Then, almost as if he’d heard her thoughts, he rolled over onto his back to let her.

He looked completely enraptured by the sight of her sitting above him, curls tumbling down her shoulders, and that was almost enough to make her come undone.

Then he pressed his thumb against her entrance while she rolled her hips against his, and a minute later she finally succumbed, throwing her head back and crying out.

She fell forward into his arms and he soon followed, holding her tight enough he could have squeezed her in half, gasping her name.

~*~*~

She realized he'd been bluffing a few moments later when his heartbeat slowed instantly and his eyes started to roll back in his head. Katara quickly climbed off of him and called over water to his chest.

He came to a few minutes later and grinned sheepishly up at her scowl.

"I love you, Zuko, but you can be a real idiot sometimes," she huffed. "It's not as stupid as the time you challenged me at the North Pole under the full moonlight surrounded by snow, but this comes pretty close."

He rolled his eyes at the memory. That definitely wasn't his proudest moment and this wasn’t shaping up to be, either.

"I'm not going to apologize," he said obstinately after a minute. 

A tendril of water flicked his forehead, and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Did you just flick me?" he asked in amusement. "You know, hitting royalty is generally frowned upon."

She just smiled at him demurely.

"Too bad," she retorted. "I'm not going to apologize either, your worshipfulness."

Well, he certainly had that coming. He closed his eyes and relaxed again as the healing waters worked on the damaged tissue and nerves beneath his skin.

When he spoke again, his voice was softer. 

“I was just worried you’d been disappointed after that first time, and I wanted to make it up to you.” 

She looked down at him incredulously.

”Are you serious? You nearly died a few hours prior and yet you still ravished me not once but twice. You’re too hard on yourself sometimes, Zuko.” 

He considered that for a moment and brought his hand up to stroke her face before letting it fall to his side. Then he spoke. 

“I know I shouldn’t have pushed myself so much just now. I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"I’m not entirely upset, but don’t let that encourage you,” she scolded lightly. “Don't even think of trying that again until your body is completely healed.”

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't bother trying to hide the smirk on his face.

After several minutes of silence, Zuko spoke again, this time his voice hoarse.

"Katara... I meant what I said that last night at the beach house. If you'll have me, I want you to always be by my side - but only if you truly want to.”

She brushed a lock of his hair back from his face and looked into his eyes for a long time. When she spoke, her words were tender.

"I’ll stay with you, Zuko, as long as you’ll have me,” she whispered, leaning over to give him a brief kiss.

He didn't say anything else for a long time, but his face broke out into a radiant smile after her affirmation of love.

~*~*~

Nearly two weeks after the Agni Kai with Azula, a messenger hawk arrived at the palace bearing a scroll signed by General Iroh, addressed to his nephew.

The prince called together a meeting with all of the military officials and advisors, and once again he invited Katara to be there.

She'd always declined his previous invitations to their meetings, pointing out her presence as an outsider might offend them. He'd just frowned but didn't push her again, although he made sure she knew the offer still stood every time.

Now, Katara found herself hanging back against the walls near the curtain at the entrance instead of joining the officials around the map on the floor. She'd never been in the throne room before, and she realized just how intimidating it truly was.

She also knew it was in this very room that Zuko first stood up against his father and was punished for it.

The prince had made a few slight adjustments to the room to make it less imposing, but she still was just a bit scared as she stood amidst all of the torches, her eyes fixed on the wall of flames roaring behind the throne.

 _Water can't survive around this much fire_ , she thought, hugging herself.

Zuko turned his head towards her as he was ushered through the curtains towards the throne, beckoning her to join him up front, but she shook her head.

If the worst was revealed, if Aang and her brother and friends had been killed, she preferred to be near the exit so she could make a quick escape.

~*~*~

There had also been rumors, of course, since the moment she’d emerged from Zuko’s bedroom the day after the comet, which she tried to ignore. He’d simply introduced her as his most trusted confidante and ally, and that’s all anyone else needed to know for now.

She was to be treated with the utmost respect and honor, and anyone caught speaking down to or harassing her would find themselves at his mercy.

While his tone had been calm enough and he’d spoken politely, all had seen the way his eyes blazed with a fire inside, and they immediately acquiesced to their leader’s demands.

But Katara still heard various whispers from certain nobles whenever she went into the communities. Some wondered if she was his concubine or worst of all, they gossiped, perhaps even their future Fire Lady.

So when their quorum convened in the throne room to hear news from the Dragon of the West, that was yet another reason she preferred to stay in the shadows.

From his seat on the throne, illuminated by golden flames dancing around him, the Fire Prince skimmed over the message silently before clearing his throat and reading it aloud.

“Avatar Aang defeated my father Ozai on the day of Sozin’s Comet,” his voice rang out, and he allowed himself a smile. “My uncle and the Order of the White Lotus have also liberated Ba Sing Se. With that, I now declare the war of the last hundred years has finally ended.”

~*~*~

As the officials broke out into murmurs from the table, his eyes met Katara’s from across the dimly lit room. Happy tears flowed down her face, and she smiled proudly up at him with both hands pressed over her heart.

He nodded absentmindedly in response to the advisors who convened in front of the throne to suggest the next course of action, never taking his eyes off the only person in blue amidst a sea of crimson.

Sensing that he would be preoccupied for the rest of the day, she wiped her face and quietly turned to leave. When she opened the curtain, however, she heard a mild commotion from the front of the throne room.

Katara looked back and saw Zuko had bypassed the steps altogether and jumped down from the throne to the floor. He was now rushing towards her, and the advisors parted like a wave for him.

Stunned, she waited as he slowed down to a walk when he reached her, grimacing lightly. He had made considerable progress due to her ongoing healing sessions, but it would be a while before he would be able move completely free of pain.

An advisor called out, “My Lord?” but Zuko just held his index finger up as he walked, letting them know he needed a minute first.

He led her through the curtain, away from their prying eyes into the empty corridor and beckoned to the guards to leave them.

She distractedly noticed the gleam of gold accents on his armor highlighted by the natural light. She also saw that a strand of hair had fallen loose from his topknot and stopped herself from brushing it back.

“Zuko, what—” she started to ask, but she was cut off by a deep, tender kiss from the future Fire Lord, who had taken her in his arms and didn’t give a damn that the guards nearby were still watching from across the hallway.

He blocked out the murmurs of speculation from inside the throne room on the other side of the curtain, wondering just what he was doing out there. He didn’t care that he wasn’t even officially crowned yet and already his decorum left much to be desired, which undoubtedly would earn him their ire and opposition.

Let them all come. Let heaven, hell, and the whole world try to tear them apart. He’d die before he’d let that happen. As long as he had Katara by his side, he was invincible.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. He then took both of her hands in his.

“I’m sorry, I realize this isn’t exactly appropriate, putting you on the spot like this,” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse. “But Katara… I love you, and you are the most important person to me. I don’t ever want you to forget it.”

His rough thumbs massaged her smooth palms gently, and he was suddenly aware of the pounding of his heartbeat. He swallowed and composed himself.

“This isn’t how I’d planned to do it,” he said softly after several long moments. “I actually had something far more private in mind with just us two in the garden, one night at some point in the future. I... I don’t even have anything official to give you yet. But when I saw you leaving just now, I realized I couldn’t wait a minute longer and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Now that the war is finally over, I just have one question I need you to answer, and I’ll respect your decision no matter what you say.”

The guards standing nearby couldn’t quite make out what he asked her, as he spoke the next words so quietly that only she could hear. Her eyes widened, and at first she appeared to be stunned. Then, her look of astonishment transformed into a small smile.

“You don’t have to answer now," they just barely heard him say. "I know this is all very sudden. You can take as much time as you need to decide, and if you say no, even if it’s right this second, I promise I won’t get mad. I-“

But then he trailed off as she nodded and whispered something they couldn’t quite catch as happy tears flooded her eyes once more. His face lit up like a sunrise at dawn, and he swept her up in his arms again as he gave her a relieved kiss.

~*~*~

A few minutes later the Fire Prince re-entered the throne room, this time alone, but he was now beaming.

He thanked all of the advisors and officials for their patience and promised he would explain everything once he was able.

Soon after, whispers and gossip permeated throughout the palace, wondering just what had occurred outside of the throne room that day.

The guards who had been present when it happened still didn’t know exactly what he’d asked her, although they had their suspicions, but it was all too obvious to them that she’d affirmed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affirm - offer (someone) emotional support or encouragement; give (life) a heightened sense of value, typically through the experience of something emotionally or spiritually uplifting. 
> 
> AKA, They Do. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> One quick point I want to make (which was mentioned in a comment, and I totally agree with) is that Zuko's proposal is on the early side. 
> 
> His thought process goes from "she's a friend" -> "I like her, she's cute" -> "oh crap I really like her" -> "I can see myself marrying her one day" -> to proposing within a very short timespan, which given his nature isn't the most OOC thing. I still would have preferred to draw it out a bit more, but ultimately I wanted this series to be a mostly self-contained story, hence why it may seem a little rushed. 
> 
> During his POV at the Agni Kai, I tried to explain it a bit better. He realized beforehand that he could see a future with her and maybe even marrying her at some point in the future, but there's nothing like almost dying from lightning to the heart to make you realize there's no time like the present, right? 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also, a little bit of the proposal was inspired by my own. My boyfriend of a few years had moved to a new city some months prior and I followed him after I finally got a job there as well. We moved in together and after a few months he popped the question. He'd been planning on proposing at some point in the future, long before I'd even moved up to be with him, and he already had a ring (hidden away at a trusted friend's house so I wouldn't find it). But then, one day while we were getting ready to go out to dinner, he pulled me aside over to the doorway of our apartment (our first place together, he emphasized) and proposed. He said he'd had something else in mind entirely and the ring was still at his friend's so he didn't have it on him, but then he suddenly got up the courage to ask right then and there, because otherwise he was afraid he'd be too scared to ask later. 
> 
> I said yes, and the rest is history. He offered afterwards to propose again properly, but I declined. It was private and perfect for us, and we're still happily married a few years later ❤️


End file.
